


The Dream

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [36]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Five people have a dream about what appears to be Jean Grey hinting at something Madelyne Pryor left behind
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers, Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	1. Cable

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.
> 
> These Five Fics Where Originally put up as individuals on the same day but since all five are so closely related it just made sense to put them up as one.

The Dream Cable

He was dreaming about being on the beach with Red and Slim in the future. It was a strange dream to be having since he appeared as him self now but this even had happened when he was a child. “Can’t you just enjoy a dream,” Red said laughing at his shock. “You can’t can you it always has to be all work for the Askani’son.”

“My training doesn’t allow me to just enjoy dreams,” He said and then frowned. “Who are you, Are you my mother?” There was no way this was an element of his subconscious speaking to him. He had been suspecting another conversation with his mother ever since she’d arrived on Earth after causing that black out.

“Not every hero on Earth was duplicated by Madelyne Pryor,” Red said with a wicked grin. “The sleepers were shielded on Genosha.” The woman then leaned her head on Slim’s shoulder. “You need to go wake them up Cable it all depends on who wakes them up.” Fire exploded out of red then and he found himself sitting awake in shock. He got out of the bed and went to the window glad Domino was away on business and he was alone. At times like this he missed his powers the infonet was useful but couldn’t tell him who had been in his dream. Only true telepathy could have told him if that was his mother playing tricks on him or possibly even the real Jean reaching out from where ever she was to give him a warning. There was also the chance it was someone with a sinister goal trying to manipulate him but it was fairly clear he needed to go to Genosha to get any answers.

He turned to get dressed he had calls to make as he wasn’t going to Genosha alone.


	2. Joseph

The Dream Joseph

After drying his hair he took a moment to make sure the dye had covered all the roots. He didn’t want to have to do it again. He was amazed that simply dying his hair, keeping it pulled back in a pony tail and wearing sun glasses disguised him enough. He still looked exactly like a younger magneto but the changes apparently blunted it just enough that people didn’t make the connection right away. The fact that most people hadn’t seen Magneto un-helmeted and up close probably helped a lot.

His tenure as Joseph Smith of the XSE had been uneventful so far and he hoped it stayed that way. He still felt lost even though it was better than being on Genosha with the original Magneto. The other man absolutely refused to see him as anything but an abomination to be despised despite Xavier’s argument that in many ways the true Magneto was basically his father. He could still remember how well that went over.

He knew eventually he could be happy here but it would take time. He knew things would be better if Rogue was available but her relationship with Gambit seemed much stronger than it was previously. He had found that coming back from the dead resulted was an unpleasant experience and he still wondered why he had been chosen instead of so many others more deserving.

He climbed into bed and hit the lights he was looking forward to getting some sleep. He drifted off quicker than usual and was surprised to find he was dreaming of Genosha. It was even more surprising to realize that he was dreaming. Something about it just simply did not feel right.

“Do you truly think you deserved to be brought back less than the other dead X-men,” A voice said and he turned to see Jean Grey standing there. There was something not quiet right about her but he could not place what it was. “Madelyne Pryor did not just bring you back she also brought back many other dead mutants.” She gestured and four dead X-men appeared only some he recognized. “These dead X-men are among them.” Jean then pointed out over Genosha. “They sleep there find them and wake them up that is why you alone were left awake.”

He sat awake with a shock part of him wanted to pretend it was just a dream but he just knew that it wasn’t and the answer to why he had it was on Genosha. He got up and headed to contact Storm she should be told about this at once.


	3. Nate Grey

The Dream Nate

He was running toward the circus where someone had killed all his friends when a voice called out to him. “It is only a dream of the past Nate,” the voice said and he turned to see Jean Grey from his world standing there. “You’ve had a harder life than most and it is about to get worse.”

“You have to find the sleepers on Genosha and wake them.” She said fiercely the Sleepers must be awoken before it is too late. “You will find them near where Madelyne Pryor brought you back to life find them and wake them.”

“Who are the sleepers,” He asked beginning to sense that this was not a dream. “Tell me who the sleepers are if you want me to wake them up?” Everything went topsy turvy then and he was shaken awake by Sam who was leaning over him face looking a little concerned

“You were having a nightmare kept mumbling about the sleepers.” Sam said sounding worried. “You’ve had nightmares before but usually if I pull you against me you calm down.” He hadn’t known that but it wasn’t surprising he had been sleeping better since he started sleeping with Sam full time.

“I think Jean or someone pretending to be Jean just contacted me,” he said as he looked over at Sam. “She wanted me to wake up a group of people she referred to as the sleepers and said they would be near where Maddie brought me back.”

“You should probably talk to Professor Xavier in the morning,” Sam said and he resisted the temptation to roll his eyes he would never be as comfortable around Xavier as Sam he could never forget Onslaught. That was when it hit him a bolt of psychic shock from Rachel about dreaming about her mom.

“I think we need to go talk to him now,” He said once the pain of Rachel’s enthusiasm died down. “Rachel just had a similar dream and she says Cable did as well tonight.” He got out of bed and began pulling on the clothes he’d discarded last night. “You don’t have to come along you can stay here and go back to sleep.”

Sam got up without comment and started getting dressed himself. “I’d just lay here wondering what was going on,” Sam said with a sheepish grin. “Let’s go pay the Professor and Magneto a visit.” He was grateful that Sam wanted to come along so they left to head toward the house Magneto and Xavier shared.


	4. Rachel

The Dream Rachel

She was dreaming about her mom again. She had been dreaming about her constantly over the last few weeks since she and Logan actually began a relationship. She had told Logan that she knew her mom wanted them to be happy but a small part of her did wonder how her mom would take it. So it was no surprise that she dreamt about her mom reacting different ways sometimes she was happy sometimes she was disappointed but this time seemed different.

“You should stop worrying so much, Rachel,” Her mother said as the phoenix effect burned away the dream leaving them standing in a blank whiteness. “You have so much work to do in the coming months that worrying about something as silly as who you love is pointless.” She realized then that this was not a normal dream someone was speaking to her.

“Are you really my mom or someone else?” She asked but instead of answer she was shown Genosha. “Why show me Genosha are you saying I need to go there?” The image of her mother nodded and then Genosha was gone. “Why do I need to go there?”

“You must help awaken the sleepers that Madelyne Pryor left behind.” Her mother said and then the fire of the phoenix exploded outward and she sat awake in shock. She was glad that Logan still slept in his own room as it meant the only one her scream woke up was kitty. “Sorry, Kitty but my mom just gave me a message I have to talk to Nathan.” She ignored Kitty’s shocked expression and reached out toward Nathan her brother could help her make sense of things.


	5. Charles Xavier

The Dream Xavier

He sat working with the young girl who was still traumatized by the death of her friend in the car crash. It was his hope that he could begin reintroducing her telepathy soon but so far it appeared that day was far off. “Dreaming of the past Charles that isn’t like you,” Jean said turning toward him. “You should be dreaming of the future which is most important.”

“Jean is that really you,” he asked as the Phoenix effect encircled the child and she was replaced the Jean he knew and on some level would always love. “Or is that you Madelyne playing more games.”

“Does it really matter Charles at the end of the day what you have to do will not change no matter who is talking to you.” Jean said with a playful smile. “Madelyne Pryor did not just use Wicked to bring two deceased mutants back she brought several including some of your fallen students.” He stared at her in shock. “They sleep on Genosha find them Charles the time has come for them to wake up.” Jean then began to fade out. “Find them, Nate Grey will point the way.”

He awoke to find Magnus in his room shaking him awake. “We have visitors Charles they say it is urgent.” He allowed Magnus to help him into his chair and then wheel him into the room where Nate Grey and Sam Guthrie were standing around uncomfortable. “Well here he is what’s the message?”

“It has to do with seeing Jean or someone pretending to be Jean,” he said before they could. “They told me you would point the way to the sleepers.” He saw Nate exchange a glance at Sam. “Can you do that?”

“She said that they slept near where I returned,” Nate said after a moment. “But we weren’t the only ones who had the dream Rachel, Cable and Joseph also had the same dream tonight.” Nate glanced over at Sam. “They are all coming here to Genosha and none of them are coming alone.”

“Cable relayed through Rachel he was bringing X-force and Joseph will probably bring along some fellow X.S.E Officers,” Sam said and then looked at Magneto. “Rachel will most likely have Wolverine with him and that might go badly if your there sir.”

“I will be on my best behavior,” Erik said a bit mockingly. “Charles do you think we will ever reach the end of the machinations of Madelyne Prior?” He could tell Nate was offended as he was the close to her.

“Erik I still do not understand many of the choices Madelyne has made since her resurrection.” He said choosing his words carefully. “In my encounters with her I have not sensed a malicious intent so I do not believe she means us harm but her definition of help is also extremely alien.” He could tell that didn’t satisfy either Erik or Nate Grey. “In the meantime I suggest we all return to sleep as the morning will be very busy as the others arrive.” The group dispersed and he privately sent a message out into the night. “What are you up to Madelyne Pryor?”

He was surprised when her voice answered in his head. “Oh Charles if you only knew,” she said in his head. “If you only knew.” He reached out again for further contact but received no reply. He climbed back into bed but sleep wouldn’t come as her words echoed in his head.

The End


End file.
